1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus with a cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display apparatuses for outdoor installation have appeared. In such an apparatus, in order to protect the panel from weather, dust and the like, it is considered to arrange the panel inside an accommodation chamber having a sealed structure.
However, since the air inside the chamber does not contact outside air, a temperature difference occurs between the outside air and the air inside the chamber when the outside air temperature falls. When the temperature of the outside air becomes lower than the temperature inside the chamber, moisture included in the air inside the chamber is condensed to dew drop on an inner surface of a glass portion provided in front of the panel, and as a result, the inner surface is misted and it may deteriorate the visibility of a screen of the panel.
Further, when the panel is accommodated in the chamber, the temperature in the chamber tends to increase due to the heat generated from the panel. Therefore, the temperature of the panel could rise to deteriorate the function of the panel, and it may result in inability of the panel to display images.
In order to inhibit temperature increase in the chamber, it is considered to accommodate a cooling device for cooling the air in the chamber inside the chamber. According to this structure, temperature increase of the panel is inhibited, and the function of the panel is maintained in normal state.
When the air in the chamber is cooled by the cooling device, moisture included in the air inside the chamber is condensed to dew drop on a surface of the cooling device, and thereby the moisture is reduced temporarily. However, since the dew condensed water is left untreated, the condensed water evaporates and is contained in the air inside the chamber again, when the cooling device stops its operation. Therefore, although the amount of the moisture included in the air inside the chamber is reduced temporarily, the amount is restored when the cooling device stops its operation. Accordingly, the inner surface of the glass portion cannot be prevented from being misted.